


A Million Ways to Be Cruel

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Pre-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's on him in an instant, hand fisted in his hair as she licks a line up his neck and along his jawline. "You are mine," Bobbi growls, and the air shudders out of his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Ways to Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. If BDSM isn't your thing, then yeah don't read this.
> 
> This is absolutely 110% [Daisy's](https://twitter.com/isabeIlehartley) fault (but oh lord am I glad she started it). Wrote this in under half a day, after discussing it for less than 24 hours.

Lance has a hidden talent of finding the best bars, no matter where they are. 

This one has some of the best vodka martinis Bobbi has ever had the pleasure of trying. She's only on her second drink and there's already a pleasant buzz trailing up and down her spine. 

She also feels the prickle of someone's gaze on the back of her neck and twists her head to find a girl staring Lance down. He's not even looking at her, drinking his beer and prattling on about other places he'd love to go on vacation.

Bobbi narrows her eyes at the girl and turns back around, lifting her left hand onto Lance's shoulder, making sure her ring catches the light. He turns to her, trailing off, and she watches his throat work as he catches the way her eyes have darkened. She lifts the stick from her empty glass to his lips and he sucks the olive into his mouth. 

"I'm gonna get another drink. Want anything?" Lance lifts his beer silently as he chews, chin ducking down into his chest. She nods before sliding off the stool and walking back around to the bar. There's a little extra swagger in her step as she walks and she knows he's following the line of her legs; she wore these shorts for a reason, and she's glad they're not being put to waste.

She gets to the bar, prepared to order, when suddenly she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning on her heel, she leans back and immediately finds Lance.

And that fucking minx from across the bar, with her hand on his shoulder, sliding down to squeeze his bicep. Her jaw clenches and she's thankful she set her glass on the bar. Pulling shards of broken glass out of her palm had never been something she enjoyed. 

Lance's head twists around, looking for her, and she sees his body go ramrod straight. She tilts her head toward the bathroom and he ducks his head in a makeshift nod before turning back and excusing himself.

Bobbi waits a few minutes, pays for their tab, and watches the girl dejectedly sit back down with her friends.

"Little bitch," she mutters as she saunters toward the bathroom, hand on her hip. She tries the doorknob, finds it locked. 

"Lance," she barks out and the door is yanked open in an instant. He's standing there with wide eyes, a thin ring of hazel just barely visible around his blown pupils. She steps inside and he backs up into the wall as she blindly fumbles for the lock behind her, staring him down.

She's on him in an instant, hand fisted in his hair as she licks a line up his neck and along his jawline. "You are _mine_ ," Bobbi growls, and the air shudders out of his lungs. She captures his lips in a bruising kiss, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip and tugging.

He attempts to kiss her back but she pulls away, grasps his hair tighter, making his head jerk back. Her other hand comes up to his neck, nails digging into the pale skin there. She leaves dark red lines in her wake as she drags them down to the collar of his shirt.

"I don't remember saying you could move," she murmurs lowly, nosing over the marks she just left. Her vicious tone's a startling contrast to her gentle action and his hand twitches against the wall, balling into a tight fist. The hand in his hair falls and he tilts his head back down to look at her. 

Without warning, she presses the tips of her middle and pointer fingers to his bottom lip. "Suck," Bobbi orders and his mouth falls open willingly. She slides them inside with a wry smile. "Such a good boy." His eyes flutter shut and he whines, all the while licking and sucking. 

He hears something metal hit the floor and her fingers suddenly disappear from his mouth. “Let’s hope you did a good job of getting them wet.” She shoves his pants and underwear down to his ankles, his belt no longer in the way, before circling his hole with the slick tips of her fingers. She’s teasing around the edge, nearly sliding one in before pulling back, and Lance bites down on his lip to hold back any and all noises he might back.

“Who do you belong to?” she rasps, biting a line of bruises down the side of his neck.

“Y-you,” he stammers out, desperate for Bobbi to do something, _anything_ , and then she pushes one finger in. He whines as his head thumps against the wall, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Oh, good boy,” she hums contentedly in his ear at his reaction. “You’re being so _good_ , Lance.” He’s gasping for breath, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he feels her finger slide out of her almost all the way before slamming back inside him. 

And then she’s pushing in a second finger alongside the first and the moan that’s punched out of his lungs echoes around the bathroom. She decides to let that one go, instead starting a count of how many spankings he’s going to get when they get back to the hotel, one for each noise.

“So _tight_ and, oh god, you know how wet that makes me,” she whispers in his ear huskily and it elicits the reaction she was looking for. He tries to grind down on her fingers but she moves with him, taking away the friction he’s so desperately looking for.

“You’re mine, only I can do this,” she spits out, the possessiveness back in her voice, and he swallows thickly. “No one else can fuck you like this.”

“Fuck,” he whimpers, too turned on to regret the word leaving his lips, and she withdraws her hand immediately, taking a step backward.

“Did I say you could speak?” Her voice is low and rough and his hands scrabble along the tiled wall. He shakes his head frantically, desperate to come. “Pants up. Now.” Bobbi watches with her hands on her hips as he shakily leans off the wall and pulls his underwear and jeans up, doing up the zipper as a whine catches in the back of his throat.

Lance drops his hands back to his sides and looks to her for more orders, not wanting to give her reason for punishing him any more. The corner of her mouth twitches up before she steps closer again and cups his dick through his jeans. “Good boys who listen get rewarded.” He exhales sharply through his nose and she gently presses her lips to his cheek. “Let’s go back to the hotel.” 

Bobbi tells him to go ahead of her and hail a cab, not wanting to look terribly suspicious. As soon as he’s gone, she slumps against the sink, her fingers delve under the strap of her tank top. She pinches her nipple and rolls it between her spit slick fingers, a moan sliding past her lips as it takes the edge off.

After deciding that she’s waited long enough, she takes a quick peek in the mirror before walking out the door. She immediately looks to the booth where that little bitch was, and a smug grin spreads across her face. She’s staring at Bobbi with what looks to be jealousy and anger and it just fuels Bobbi’s possessiveness.

She meets him outside, finds him standing by a cab, and she takes his hand, dragging her thumbnail sharply across the palm of his hand. He attempts to grin at her but his eyes are wide and she can feel him vibrating with need.

“Get in the cab,” she orders quietly and he ducks inside, tugging her in beside him. Lance rattles off the address of the hotel as Bobbi turns in the seat, placing her feet in his lap.

The ride back is torturously slow and she pulls out her phone, sifting mindlessly through emails. Lance has somewhat relaxed when she toes off her shoe. It falls near his hand and he looks down at her foot. She stares disinterestedly at her phone as she rubs slow, wide circles into the bulge in his pants. Lance bites down on a gasp, sitting up straighter as he attempts to hold himself together.

The cab finally arrives and Lance barely manages to pull out some bills to pay the driver as Bobbi climbs out. She’s standing by his door when he gets out and she steers him inside, her hand firm on his lower back.

He’s breathing heavily through his nose once they finally reach the door to their room, and she has to prod him, reminding him softly that he has the key. He nearly fumbles the card as she nips at his shoulder blade through his shirt, adding a sharp edge of pain to her sudden softness. The door finally swings open and she shoves hard, sending him stumbling into the room. She follows him, leaning against the door and locking it, and he turns around with a wide-eyed stare.

“Get on the bed,” she orders firmly, pointing across the room. “Naked and lying on your front, ass up.” He immediately starts stripping, nearly hurting himself as he tries to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. Bobbi walks to the sink and grabs a glass, fills it with water. She wants to be as sober as she can be for this, so she leaves him there for a while, waiting as that pleasant buzz slowly slips away.

Ten minutes later, she finds him waiting on the mattress just as she ordered, fisting the sheets tightly. “Lance,” she murmurs quietly, so different from before, and he tenses up, doesn’t try to move. She walks around to his head, and places a finger under his chin, pushing up. She presses the glass of water to his lips and nods. “Drink up.” He swallows the water greedily and she watches his throat work, the muscles shifting under his skin.

She sets the glass down on the nightstand once it’s all gone and waits for his signal. He nods and presses his forehead back to the pillow, wiggling his ass slightly.

“You let that bitch touch you,” she spits out each venom-filled word as she steps toward the small black duffel at the foot of the bed. “Am I not enough for you?” Lance mutters something into the pillow and she grins viciously as her fingers knock against cold metal. She fishes around for a few more things before straightening and tossing the items on the bed.

“Do I not give you everything you need?” she asks accusingly as she walks back around to the side of the bed and grabs one of his wrists. He makes another noise into the pillow and she drops his hand instantly so she can smack him on the ass. Lance jolts forward and takes the pillow between his teeth, biting down hard.

“I never said you could talk. Keep it up and I’ll just have to punish you more.” He nods furiously and, satisfied with his actions, she grabs his wrist again and locks the cuff around it. “Other one,” she demands and he lifts his free arm up. Bobbi secures his hands behind his back and tugs on the chain to make sure the cuffs are just tight enough so the metal digs into his skin if he moves.

His hands rest in the small of his back and she reaches for the small bottle near his foot. “One last thing.” She squeezes some lube into her hand, warms it up between her fingers before trailing her wet fingers down his spine. Lance shivers unintentionally and she sees the pillow shift, knows he’s biting it to stay silent.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss his hip as she slides her finger over his hole. His hips cant upward and she pulls away, waiting until he’s stilled to move back again.

“Seems someone can’t listen.” Nevertheless, she pushes a finger inside him, pumping it in and out before adding a second. He’s still slightly loose from earlier, but he needs to be prepped a bit more for what she has in mind. A few more minutes of stretching and pumping, occasionally curling her fingers on a downstroke, and she deems him fit.

Bobbi pulls her fingers out slowly, grinning at the way he’s obviously forcing himself to stay still, and slides the tapered plug in. She watches him carefully as she pushes it in, making sure he can still breathe as he presses his face into the pillow. A few seconds pass as she lets him adjust before she twists it and steps away, examining her work.

Lance sighs, shoulders slumping forward, and she brings her hand sharply down on his ass. He cries out around the pillow and she grabs him by the hair and pulls up. “The only noise you’re allowed to make is when you count how many spankings you get, is that clear?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters hoarsely and her grip tightens.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Madame.” She nods, pleased with his answer, and lets go, the air leaving his body in a rush as his face hits the pillow.

Bobbi brings her hand down on his left cheek, waiting to hear his whimpered, “ _one_ ,” before continuing, alternating sides. She pauses at five, covering the latest one, a fairly hard slap on the side of his ass, with her hand. “You get one for each noise you made tonight. Do you want to know how many noises you made?” He nods, releasing the pillow from his mouth with a gasping sob. 

“You made 17 unwarranted noises, between the bar and here.” She rubs her palm in circles and he takes the pillow in between his teeth again. “How many are left?”

“Twelve, M-Madame,” he says, muffled by the pillow and she hums.

“Good boy.” Bobbi smacks the back of his thigh, watching the skin redden immediately, his legs shaking as he stammers out, “ _six_.” The next one lands in the middle of his ass, her palm connecting with the plug. He yelps before he can stop himself and Bobbi growls in response.

“You’ve just added another two. What does that bring the new total to?” she says in a stern tone, her other hand on her hip.

“Nineteen, Madame,” he all but sobs, hips twitching as he tries to hold himself still.

“So naughty. We’ll have to do this until you learn your lesson.” 

He’s a writhing mess by the time she reaches nineteen. She lets the roughened skin breathe as she traces over his spine, all the way up to his neck before grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging. 

Lance barely manages to choke off a moan, biting down on his bottom lip until it turns white. “You were such a good boy, Lance,” she murmurs as she lets him sit back on his knees. His cheeks are wet and his chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath. “Good boys get rewarded.” She leaves him on the bed as she walks back around to the bag, making sure he can’t see her. Bobbi strips as silently as she can, trying to keep him wondering what’s coming.

After a few moments of adjusting things, she kneels on the bed behind him, her hand curving over his shoulder. She pulls him close to her, her naked chest pressed to his back, and she feels rather than hears the noise he bites back.

He can’t hold back the whine as the dildo fits snugly in the groove of his ass, and she decides to let that one slide. The dildo bumps against the plug and Lance’s hands ball up into fists and he drops his head back to her shoulder.

With her free hand, Bobbi finds the lube and uncaps it, squeezes some out onto her cock. She smooths it over the dildo, her wet fingers occasionally drifting over his abused skin. 

“Such a good boy,” she whispers, lips brushing over his temple, and he whimpers quietly. “My good boy.” Bobbi grips the end of the plug and slowly pulls it out while she rubs her thumb up and down the side of his neck. Lance whimpers at the sudden empty feeling as she drops it off the side of the bed, but then she’s pushing inside him and it feels like he can’t breathe.

“Who else can fuck you like this?” His eyes flutter shut and his hips jerk backward, taking more of her cock inside him. “Who is the only person who can ever fuck you like this?” she growls, her hand tightening on the sides of his neck.

“You, only you,” he rasps. And then his ass is flush against her hips and he moans loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” she demands and he’s quick to follow through. Her other hand wraps around his cock and he gasps, hips stuttering. “I didn’t say stop.” Lance’s fingers trail over her stomach and she thrusts up into him, _hard_.

He cries out, and the only thing holding him upright is her hand on his neck. “I didn’t say you could touch, either.” Lance whimpers, not even fully comprehending what she’s saying, just insanely desperate to get off. He’s nearly on the edge of coming when she twists her head, lips brushing over his skin.

“You gonna come for me? Are you gonna come for me?” His mouth falls open even wider, panting heavily as he nods. She pounds into him faster, feeling her orgasm approaching quickly as well. 

“Come for me, Lance.” She jerks her hand in time with her thrusts and he cries out hoarsely as he comes, back bowing which presses his ass against her hips. Bobbi thrusts minutely, until the bit inside her presses directly on her clit. She bites down on his shoulder, groaning into his skin as she comes.

It takes her a few seconds to remember how to open her eyes, gaze unfocused before realizing that Lance is shaking in her arms. She grips his hip as she pulls out and her stomach clenches at the breath that’s punched out of him when she’s out. She unbuckles the harness and tosses it to the floor, crawling off the bed to find her shorts and fish the key out of her pocket. Her fingers circle his wrists as she undoes each cuff. 

Bobbi’s quick to lie on the bed and pull him down to her, directing his head to her shoulder. “You were such a good boy, Lance,” she breathes, hands trailing up and down his arms, fingers tracing over the veins from his palms to his shoulders. She cards her fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead, his temple, the space between his eyes, anywhere she can reach. 

“I love you,” she whispers, repeating it over and over like a prayer. He’s so tense in her arms, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes, like he’s off somewhere else. That look used to terrify her in the beginning. She’d worry herself into a state of near panic until the Lance she knew was back. Time has shown her that this is normal for him, although that knowledge doesn’t make the knot in her stomach let up at all.

“You’re safe. I’m here and I love you.” Bobbi continues to talk under her breath, waiting for him to come back. She checks the clock after a while, the ball of nerves in her stomach growing when she notices that a half hour has passed; then again, it had definitely been one of their more intense scenes.

“Lance, baby, nod if you’re okay.” She was only getting slightly nervous, and she didn’t want to let on that she was panicking. He was the most important thing right now, she could deal with her own shit later. His scruff prickles against her skin as he nods slowly and she scratches her nails over her scalp.

“You did such a good job.” She covers his wrists, thumb rubbing over the red marks the cuffs had left. “You opened up so much, Lance. I’m proud of you.” 

His strong arm curls around her waist and she smooths her hand over the back of his neck, her eyes fluttering shut. He kisses her collarbone before moving closer, pressing his forehead to the side of her neck. She knows if she were to check, that faraway look would be mostly gone, his warm brown eyes focusing on her.

“How’re you feeling?” He hums, nose brushing over her pulse point, and she chuckles softly. “Actual words, babe.”

“Good,” he mutters tiredly. “S’it good for you?” He pulls back slightly to meet her gaze. She nods with a grin and cups his cheek.

“You were wonderful.” He’s still shaking slightly but he’s talking and smiling. 

“Sleepy,” Lance says then, tangling his legs with hers as he slides his head down to rest just over her heart. The lights are left on and they’re covered in sweat and come, but it can wait until morning. 

She places her hand on the side of his neck, thumb tracing along the shell of his ear as she says, “Sounds like a good idea to me.” His hot breath rushes over her sternum and it’s getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open.

“Love you,” he mumbles, fingers fanning out over her ribcage as he pulls himself closer to her.

“Love you too,” she breathes, yawning soon after. She hums with each exhale until she feels him turn boneless in her arms, breathing evening out. Bobbi lets herself be lulled to sleep by the gentle beating of his pulse under her palm, a smile on her lips, even as she sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses)  
> [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)  
>  (i'll probably write more stuff in this universe just bc it's _so_ interesting)


End file.
